Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl is a type of fighting game where you may play as an extensive list of famous nintendo characters and 2 non-nintendo characters. This game has many other features then just fighting however. Cardboard Box If you were to inspect the cardboard box trophy a little closer, you'll see that Snake is actually inside of it. Famicon Labeled R.O.B R.O.B has a slightly unique color in his color list. If you change to red armed R.O.B, you'll notice the easter egg when you play as him with said color, pause, then zoom in closely at his front near the bottom. Here you'll see a Famicon label, instead of the North American one. Red Eyed R.O.B When you go to Port Town Aero Dive, after about 20 seconds or more, you'll see a giant R.O.B in the distance with glowing red eyes. Dolphin TV's When you go to Big Blue in the Melee stages, you'll have to try and look at the moving objects in the background. If you pause at the right time, you might see TV's which display two dolphins. This may be a reference to the Nintendo Gamecube's project name, "The Dolphin". Star Fox Hidden Conversations When you play as Fox McCloud in Corneria and rapidly press the down button on the D-pad, you'll see Fox call his friends and they'll start talking to you on screen like in Star Fox 64. This can also be done with Falco. The same can be done on Lylat Cruise, except it can be done by Wolf as well as Fox and Falco. Peach's Final Smash Song Peach's Song sounds fimiliar doesn't it? That's because if you use her final smash in a slow brawl, it will clearly sound like the song used in Super Mario Bros. 3's Warp Pipe Zone and in World 5. Snake's Codec Same with Fox's easter egg, you need to press rapidly on the down button on the D-pad, and his comrades will give him information on his opponent. However, you must play as Snake in Shadow Moses Island. He has a special codec for every character, even when he dies. In fact, if this is utilized while fighting against Falco, Snake will enter a conversation with Slippy Toad. Hidden Developer Cat As you play on Pokemon Stadium 2, you can see many different stage type changes, one of which is the Ice type. If you were to pause and look into the hut, you can see a photo of one of the developer's cats through the window (most people beleve this is Miyamoto's cat). K.K. Slider Concert/ Totaka's Song(SUPPOSED) You'll need to set the Wii's time to 8 p.m. on a Saturday. Then start up SSBB and play on Smashville. You'll notice the stage looks different. It will be at night with decorative lighting all around with K.K. Slider giving a performance at a concert. You'll need to set the Wii's date to 8/23/Whatever. This is Totaka's birthday. Then start up SSBB and go to Options. Then go to My Music and select Smashville. Dont press anything else after for 2 to 3 minutes and it will begin playing the famous song.(NOT CONFIRMED) DS in the Presents If you go to the trophy hoard option and go into diorama mode, you'll see a few options. One of which is the option to change the background to one of four. If you choose the one filled with presents, then you'll eventually find a DS Lite inside one of the open presents. Silver,Tails, and Knuckles Go to the stage Green Hill Zone. While battling, you may notice Silver,Tails, or Knuckles run across the loop in the background. Sometimes you might see all 3 run around at the same time. Category:Video Games